


I'll be here

by Deans_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Sam - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_impala/pseuds/Deans_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story in writing about Castiel and the reader. It has smut, fluff, and more! I would really appreciate all readers and comments! It's my first supernatural multiple chapter story so advice would be awesome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life sucks

Chapter one.

You'd been having a hard time lately.

The hunts sucked for multiple reasons. 

1\. They where hunts. It's never fun.

2\. You always ended up bloody.

And 3. The boys kept treating you like a child. Especially Dean.

You had become like a sister to Dean. Sam too, but more Dean. He loved you almost as much as Sam. He protected you, stood up for you, but wouldn't let you do your own hunt.

Until now at least.

But it had sucked too. The boys thought it was a simple salt and burn. But it ended up being a demon. You had been captured and tortured. But then another hunter came, he had been friends with an angel. Your not sure which one. But they found you, the angel fixed you up, and you ganked the demon.

But it killed a lot of people first.

But of course, you couldn't tell the boys. Hell! They'd never let you in a hunt again!

So you got back to the bunker, a fake smile on your face. You said hi to the boys, and said you where going to bed and went to your room.

Then, you laid down on your bed and sobbed, face in the pillow, body shaking, the whole deal.

The demon had been ruthless. It had cut and carved and sliced in ways you had never been able to imagine. It lived up to its name. And whenever you thought it stopped, it started right back up. He hardly stopped torturing the entire time.

For all three days.

He had tortured you for three days straight. You had tried to call Cas, but your mouth was duck taped, and the building was angel proof.

And besides the torturing, almost a quarter of the town died. The demon practically had an army. So many people died because of you. It was your fault. 

So that's why you sobbed so long, and so hard.

You had been there a whille, and didn't hear the door open. Then you felt the bed sink in next to you. Youl told the boys not to come in after hints, and they respected your wishes. So it could only be one person.

You looked up at Castiel next to you, with your tear stained face. He looked down at you with true sorrow. 

Ever since he became human, he had become much more compassionate. you had also had a huge crush on him ever since you met him.

"C-Cas? What are you doing here?"

He rubbed his hand along your back. "I could hear you crying. My room is next to yours and you weren't very quiet. I decided to see what was wrong." 

You didn't meet his eyes as you said "I'm fine Cas. I just-"

"Y/n." He interrupted. "You are not fine." He ran his hands along your cheeks, wiping away the tears. "Please, your my friend. You can tell me anything." He said, sitting next to you.

Tears prickled your eyes again, threatening to spill over. "I can't Cas. I'm sorry..."

He gently picked you up and held you in a long hug. You loved his hugs. They where warm, if rare, but sincere. You melted into his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

You sat there a long time. Him gently rocking you back and fourth, you resting in his arms. 

He finally broke the silence and asked "Please y/n, talk to me. I can help you" he said, as he rubbed the back of your head.

You look up at him. "I-it wasn't a ghost Cas."

He looked at you, surprised. "What?! It wasn't a ghost? Then what was it?"

You looked away from his eyes. "It was a demon Cas..."

He looked truly shocked now. "What y/n?! Why didn't you call us for help?"

You felt almost sorry for Cas. You weren't worth the worry. "I didn't know it was a demon until-" your voice broke. "Until it captured me. It got me Cas. And it tied me up, a-and... It tortured me." And you began to sob.

"What y/n? It TORTURED you?! H-how did you escape? How long did it have you?"

You stayed against his chest. If you hadn't been so upset you may have noticed his heartbeat quicken. "A hunter and an angel rescued me. That's why I'm not dead. And for how long it had me.... The whole time I was gone... Three days."

Cas didn't say anything. He was shocked. Then, he did something you didn't expect. He pulled you away from him.

"Cas? You oka-" 

He interrupted you with his mouth, as he kissed you.

You where surprised to say the least, but you had been waiting for this moment for do long, you couldn't ruin it. So you kissed him back, your face still wet with tears.

He put one hand on your face, and one on your hip as he continued to kiss you. You ran your hands down his neck, to his shoulders, to his hips. 

He flipped you so that you where straddling his hips. Then he bent his head down and kissed your neck gently. You smiled a bit and rested your forehead against his.

He looked at you, confused. "Why did you stop? Where you not enjoying yourself?"

"No Cas! I was! A lot, but, I'm really tired right now, and I had a hard day. I kinda wanna just go to sleep....."

He looked slightly disappointed. "I see. In that case I will let you sleep." He said.

You smiled at him a little. "Thanks Cas. But....." He looked at you, head tilted. "Yes y/n?" 

You sighed. "Can you spend the night in my room? I've been having nightmares lately and....."

Castiel kissed your forhead. "Of course y/n. I will stay with you.

You crawled into bed and snuggled under the covers. Then you felt the bed dip in as Castiel joined you. He wrapped his arm around your middle and you sighed. 

Then you noticed something. He didn't have a shirt.

And he was flat up against you.

And since you already stopped and said to sleep, you couldn't do a thing about it!

You eventually began to drift of to sleep. "Night Cas." You sighed. He kissed you neck. "Good night y/n. I'll always be here."


	2. Chapter 2

When you woke up, it was to Dean screaming.

"What the hell Dean?!" You yelled.

"YOUR SLEEPING WITH CAS!!!" He screamed. 

"What?!?!"

Then you remembered last night and smiled to yourself.

"See?? Your smiling! That proves it!!"

Then you heard Cas say "Dean. We weren't-"

"SAMMY! COME SEE THIS!!"

And Sam, loyal as ever, came running, gun in hand. "What is it Dean?"

"Castiel and y/n are sleeping together!!"

"No! We're not!" You yelled. You stoop up. "Look! Fully clothed bitch!"

Dean smirked at you. "How do we know you two didn't bang and then get dressed?" 

Cas sighed. "Dean, we where not sleeping together. While I was leaving her room, she asked me to stay because she was having nightmares. So I stayed."

Dean smiled wider. "Why where you in her room in the first place Cas?"

Cas went silent.

Dean smiled. "Also, Cas is shirtless."

You gave Dean a bitch face. He frowned at you. "Fine. I'll go. Let you guys get ready...." He said with a smirk as he left.

Sam also left, so it was just you and Castiel. "Sooo... Cas. About last night. Are we... You know, officially together?"

"I'm assuming we are."

You grinned at him. "Well then..." You crawled on top of him as he laid in bed and kissed him. 

He seemed a bit surprised, and didn't really know what to do with his hands for a moment. You ran a finger down his chest and he wriggled underneath you.

You leaned down and kissed his neck. He gasped as you bit down slightly. His hands found out what to do and they placed themselves on your hips. 

Then he did something unexpected. He grabbed your hips harder and flipped you over do he was on top and he kissed your jaw roughly.

You gaped at him. "Cas! Who taught you that?! Was it the pizza man?"

He smiled. "No. I figured I'd try something new." Then he continued to kiss your neck and jaw. 

Then his hands found the hem of you shirt and slid up. You moaned as his hands found your breast. 

Then, just when you where getting really aroused, Dean came in yelling "I TOLD YOU!" 

You jumped away from Cas. "What the hell Dean!? That was private! 

Dean smiled. "I know. But I can't have you guys banging in the morning okay? I might hear and then I won't have anything to do about it."

You glared at him. "Go pick up some chick then you bastard!

He glared back at you as he left.

You look back at Cas. "He may be right, we should probably wait." Then you left the room and winked at him. Leaving him disappointed and sexually confused.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

You walked into the kitchen where the brothers where. You glared at Dean as you passed him. Sam looked between the two of you confusedly. 

As you waited on your coffee Dean came up behind you. 

You turned around. "Yes Dean?" 

He smirked and leaned in. "Just wanted to say, if you need them, your welcome to the lube and condemns. They are in my dresser by the bed." He said with a wink.

You punched his arm. "Fuck off Dean." 

He rubbed his arm, mock hurt on his face. "Fine then... But if you ever wanna get your fuck ON with Cas you know where the 'equipment' is.

You have him an unamused face just as Cas came in. You looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and kissed your cheek.

Dean went over to Cas and whispered something in his ear. You couldn't hear, but it made Cas' face pale a bit, and Dean burst out laughing. You gave Cas a look that said "what's he say?" But he just slightly shook his head.

Dean smirked at you and said something to Sam. Then Sam left the room. 

You where confused. "Where are you going?" You asked. Sam looked at you. "We've got a case in the next town over. We should be back about midnight." 

You look over at Dean. He just shrugs. "Can't argue with a case." You stared at him. "Why can't Castiel and I go?" Dean smiled evilly. "I think you have business to attend to. We shall return once you call to say you've finished.

"What???" You hissed at him so the others wouldn't hear. "I'm supposed to TELL you if and when we have sex?!" He looked at you. "That's exactly what I'm saying y/n."

You walked away from Dean. Cas asked "So are we going on a case?" You sigh. "No Castiel. We're not. Dean wants us to do something today while he's gone.

Cas tilted his head at you. "What does he want us to do?" You looked anywhere but his eyes. "He wants us to have sex Castiel."

"Oh....."

Dean yelled "Bye guys! We're leaving! Remember what I told you both!"

And then you heard the door shut.

You wondered what he told Cas. "So yeah Cas, Dean said he's not coming back until we have sex."

"Well then," Cas said, wrapping his arms around your waist. "Should we start?" He said while kissing you softly.

"First let's eat something" you said with a smirk. 

Cas made a face. "Fine."

You laughed to yourself at him as you started making bacon and eggs.

 

As you say down to eat, Cas brought you some coffee. "Thanks Cas." He smiled. "No problem."

You two ate in comfortable silence. When you both finished you placed your dishes in the sink, and Castiel grabbed your hips and kissed you.

"Can we start now y/n?" He said gruffly. You smirked.

"Not yet Cas. Im gunna go brush my teeth. I suggest you do the same." You said as you left for the bathroom. 

When you both where done, Cas grabbed your waist roughly and kissed you. 

"Hmm. Someone excited." You said against his lips. Cas broke the kiss to ask "should we go to the bedroom?" You nodded and he picked you up bridal style. You let out a laugh and he carried you to his room. 

As soon as you got in, he dropped you on the bed and smiled as he climbed on top of you. 

He kissed your neck and said "Just so you know y/n, this isn't happening because of what Dean said. I've loved you for months now, and as soon as I kissed you, I decided I wanted this as well. I didn't do it last night though because you seemed exhausted."

You pulled his face up to yours and kissed him. "You love me Cas?"

He kissed your lips softly, "yes y/n. I love you." You smiled. "I love you too Cas."

He stopped kissing you briefly. "I have to ask you something y/n."

"Yeah Cas?"

"Have you..." He sighed. "Are you a virgin y/n?"

You where a bit surprised. "Does it make a difference?"

"Well, yes y/n. Because if you are I don't want to hurt you. I want your first time to be pleasurable."

You kissed him. "Well, yeah Cas, I am. But I want you to have a good time, don't worry about me."

Cas said looked skeptical but kissed you anyway. Then he licked across your bottom lip. You decided to tease him and didn't open your mouth. Then he bit your bottom lip gently, but enough to sting a bit. And when you gasped, he took advantage of it and slipped his tongue into your mouth. 

You moaned as his tongue battled yours for dominance. Then you felt something poke your thigh, and looked down to see Cas's erection against you. You smiled and reached down to his dick and squeezed it gently. He shut his eyes and moaned loudly.

You broke the kiss to take off his shirt and then resumed kissing him. Then he brought his hand down and rubbed your crotch. You gasped and felt wetness pooling in your panties. 

He kept his piercing blue eyes on yours and began to pull your shirt up. You helped him and as soon as it was gone he kissed your chest. You moaned and ran your fingers through his hair.

He smirked and began to pull your pants down, still kissing you. As soon as he got them off you, he kissed from your jaw, to your collarbone, down your stomach, all the way to the top of your panties. 

Then he kissed your heat through your panties and you grabbed the sheets. "Oh god Castiel." He looked up at you. "You like that y/n?" And he kissed you again, more roughly. "Oh god yes Castiel! I like!"

He kept his eyes on yours as he slowly pulled your panties down your legs. Damn he was hot! You wondered where he learned all this. 

He stroked a finger through your folds. "Your so wet y/n. Is this because of me?" You gasped. "Yes Cas! God, I'm so wet for you Castiel!"

Then he slipped a finger inside you and you moaned loudly. He started pumping his fingers and then he added a second. "Oh god Cas! Please! Don't stop!" 

But when he added a third finger it was just amazing! 

Then he stopped. "W-what? Why'd you stop Cas?" 

He smiled at you. "For this." Then he buried his face in your heat and began to move his tongue in and out of you. You let out a small scream and grabbed his hair and wrapped your legs around his back.

He growled and added a finger back. You yelled and pulled his hair. "Cas! God! Oh I'm s-so close! Please!"

Then he brought his face back up yo you. "W-why'd you stop Cas?" He kissed you and said "that's not how I want to see you cum for the first time for me." You moaned. "God Cas, your so hot."

He kissed you again and you started undoing his belt buckle. When you finally got his pants off you palmed Cas through his boxers. He gasped and threw his head back. You took the opportunity to kiss his neck.

Then he pulled your bra off and stared down at you. "Your so beautiful y/n...." You blushed as he sat and took you in. Then he kissed in between your breasts and you took his boxers off.

He lined himself up with you and looked at you with a concerned face. "Are you going to be alright y/n?"

"Yes Cas! Just please! Fuck me!" Castiel smiled and kissed your lips softly and slowly slid into you. 

You gasped. Even though it wasn't all the way in it felt amazing. You pulled at his hair and he growled. Then he pushed in deeper until he was completely in. You let out a noise you couldn't identify and you clawed at his back.

He started slowly, barely moving. He did this for a moment until you said "Damnit Cas. If you don't move faster I'll fucking kill you!"

Castiel quirked an eyebrow at you and said "As you wish." And then he started moving faster, pumping in and out of you amazingly fast at once. "Oh god Cas! You feel so fuckin' good! Dammit Castiel!!"

Then Cas finally started making some noise. "Ah, oh god y/n! You feel so good! So tight-god!"

"Holy shit Cas! Ugh! So hot god! I'm s-so close! Dammit Cas I-Im about to-"

Cas kissed your neck. "It's okay, go ahead."

"Oh god CASTIEL!!!!" You screamed as you came hard around him.

As you came down from your high, Cas was still pounding into you. "Ah, oh god y/n! Feel so good! Gunna-gunna cum! Ah FUCK Y/N!" Cas screamed as he came. He slowed to a stop and fell beside you, both of you panting heavily.

Cas was breathing heavily next to you. "So, y/n. I hope your first time was acceptable?"

"It was more than that Cas. It was amazing!" You panted. 

Castiel smiled and kissed your neck. "I suppose we should call Dean." He said. 

"Whatever you want Cas." You said sleepily. You where drifting to sleep even though it was early. Cas had exhausted you. Cas pulled the covers over you both, and you slowly drifted off to sleep, happy to be with Cas.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

Later that evening, you woke up to a quite sore body. Oh, and two green eyes staring at you. 

"DEAN!" You yelled, pulling the covers up higher over you. "What the hell???"

Dean smirked at you. "You guys have fun this morning?" You growled at him. "Fuck off Dean!"

Then you felt Cas's warm arms wrap around your waist. You leaned into him as he kissed your neck and shut your eyes. 

"So, I'm off to the diner. You two enjoy yourselves" Dean said as he left the room with a wink. 

Cas said "Ignore him. He's just jealous I have a gorgeous girl like you."

You smiled at Cas. "Your adorable you know that?"

He smirked. "Yes."

You laughed and kissed him again. Then you began to get dressed. "Cmon Cas. Go carry me to the mall. I'm sore."

He looked at you, concerned. "Are you too sore? Would you like an aspirin?"

You sighed. "Actually yeah, I'd like one Cas. Thanks."

After he got you an aspirin he came back and sat beside you. For a while you two just sat beside each other, your head on his chest and his arm around your waist.

You sighed contentedly against him. "I guess we should go ahead and get up and shit."

He smiled at you. "Okay." He kissed your neck. Then you two got dressed and got ready for the day of teasing Dean had prepared for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter sucked, I'm bad at writing smut. But please be brutally honest and tell me what you think. It means a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry it took me so long! But I've been realy busy lately. But you guys deserve to know that I will probably only update every few weeks. I live with my mom, and she's not a fan of me staying up late. So in at my dads every other weekend so I'll probably have time then! I'm sorry if it takes me a long time to update.

You woke up to find Cas's intense blue eyes staring at you. "Hey Cas." You said sleepily. 

Yesterday you and cas had sex for the first time and you where kinda sore.

"Morning y/n." He said, kissing you. You should probably get dressed. It's 12:25.

"What?!? Why'd you let me sleep in Cas?" He smiled. Because your adorable when your asleep. You gave him a bitch face and got dressed.

After you ate breakfast/lunch with the guys, you all decided to have a star wars marathon. Cas had never seen it before so you figured it was about time.

After that it was pretty late. Then Sam came in and said "Hey, I found a case . There are some demon omens in Tennessee. It looks like a two person job do I figured Cas and y/n could check it out."

Then Cas said "No way! She is not going on a demon hunt after last time!"

Dean looked confused. "What happened last time? Did I miss someth-"

"Quiet Dean!" Cas interjected. "The point is, she isn't strong enough to go on this! Let me and Dean handle it! Y/n should be careful!"

"Cmon Cas!" You yelled. "I'm FINE! I can take care of myself, especially with someone else there! Let's just go and forget all this!" You said, walking towards the door.

Cas grabbed your arm. "No y/n! I said you weren't ready okay? So listen and let someone else go!" 

You gave Cas a death stare. "Let me go Cas." He stared right back at you. "NO y/n! I said its to dangerous and your not going."

Then you snapped. "I said let GO!" You yelled as you slapped him. The brothers just stood there, not knowing what to do. 

Then you started crying. "If you can't treat me like an adult then we can't do this! Alright? Just leave me alone and do your stupid hunt if it's that important!" Then you stormed off to your room, leaving two shocked Winchesters, and a very, very sad Castiel.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

About thirty minutes later you where still lying on your bed crying to yourself. As you lay on tour stomach you thought about what you did. You slapped Cas! He was already sensitive enough as it is. But what was done was done.

The. You heard so don't walk in. "Go away Cas." You said angrily without looking up.

Then you heard Sam say "It's not Cas. Can I come in?" You turned your head to look at him. "Y-yeah Sam. That's fine." 

Sam came over and sat on the bed with you. His back on the pillows with you. "You wanna talk about it?" He asked. Sam was so sweet sometimes. Dean was too, but he just didn't show as much empathy. You where glad it was Sam that came in.

You shook your head. "No Sam. I don't wanna talk about it." Then you pushed up a bit and hugged Sam's waist, leaning into him. "Where are Cas and Dean?" 

Sam stroked your hair. "They went on the hunt. I figured you might want someone here so I stayed behind."

You started crying again. "Why did I do that Sam? I didn't need to slap him! But I did."

Sam wiped your face and looked into your eyes. "It's okay y/n. Anyone else would have. But, if you don't mind me asking, what DID happen last time?"

You explained the demon capturing and torturing you. About how you where rescued. All of it. 

Sam looked truly sad for you. "I'm sorry y/n." You sniffed. "It's okay Sam. It's not your fault." You crawled on top of Sam and sort of straddled him. 

"Just so you know Sam, I only do this cuz it's hard to hug you from the side since your so friggin tall."

Sam chuckled and squeezed you. You sighed. "Sam?" He looked down at you. "Yeah y/n?"

"What am I supposed to do when Cas gets back? I mean, I really do love him but he's so stubborn sometimes!" You started crying again. "I-I just don't know what to do Sam!"

Sam rubbed your back. "It's alright y/n. I'm sure Cas feels the same way about you but, they're going to be gone a little while. You should think it over."

You nodded. "Yeah. But I just, I love Cas more than anything, I have for years actually. I don't know what I would do without him."

Sam kissed your forehead. "It's gunna be okay. I promise." You hugged him and sighed. "Thank you Sam. Your great."

Sam smiled at you. "I know." You laid down on his chest and closed your eyes, and eventually fell asleep.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

When you woke up Sam had gone. You also noticed he had pulled the covers up over you. You sighed and pulled the covers higher over yourself.

Then you smelled food and sat up. You waddled into the kitchen and saw Sam making pancakes and bacon. "Hey Sam." You said groggily.

Sam looked over at you and smiled. "Hey y/n. How'd you sleep?" You came over and hugged him. "Fine."

Sam set two plates with food on them in the table. "Want something to eat?" You sighed. "Hell yes. I can drown my sorrows in food!"

You both sat down to eat. "So Sam, when should they get back?" Sam said "They'll probably spend the night there an be home in the morning. But who knows? They could get back tonight."

You sighed. "I hope they get back tonight.... He smiled at you. Why don't you just call him?" You kept eating. "I dunno. Maybe because I basically broke up with the guy?!"

Sam took your hand in both of his. "Y/n. If he doesn't want to talk to you, he's a dick who doesn't deserve you. You are an amazing girl and any guy would be lucky to have you."

You smiled. "Thanks Sam."

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

That night you where sitting on the couch watching tv. It was one of the James Bond movies. Then you heard the door open and the guys walk in.

You ran over to them. "Your back!" You shouted as you hugged Dean. You looked him up and down. "Are you alright? Nothing hurt?

Dean chuckled and said "If you wanted to check me out you coulda just asked." You stuck your tongue out at Dean as he left to raid the fridge for pie. 

Then you looked at Cas. "Hey Castiel..." He smiled sheepishly at you. "Hello y/n. H-how are y-" 

You hugged Castiel tightly, interrupting him. "I'm sorry Cas. I didn't mean what I said back there.

Cas hugged you back. It's alright. I forgive you. I understand why you would get mad, I was treating you like a child.

Then he kissed your cheek and said "But if you'll have me, tonight I will definitely not treat you like a child. Trust me.

You shut your eyes. "Holy shit Cas, of course I'll have you. He smirked and kissed your neck. "You have no idea how happy that makes me y/n. I love you so much, I almost got Dean killed on our hunt because I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Cas, I know you where only gone for about 24 hours but it felt like forever. I missed you so fucking much!" You started crying and squeezed him. 

He hugged you back. "It's alright y/n." He said running your back. Then, for the first time in what felt like forever, Cas leaned in and kissed you. 

You wrapped your hands around his neck and he pulled your waist closer. He kissed your neck and you moaned "Mmm, Cas you feel so good." Just as Dean came in saying "Hey Cas you wanna- oh... Your busy." And then left.

Cas picked up your thighs and wrapped them around his waist without stopping kissing you and walked to your bedroom.

Cas threw you down on the bed at climbed on top of you.

You traced his chest with your finger. "So Cas, you gunna treat me like a big girl now?" He smirked at you. "Only if your good baby." You closed your eyes at that. "Shit that's hot."

Cas looked down at you and said "You like that baby?" You leaned your head back. "Holy shit, yes daddy I do!" 

Cas kisses your neck. "Damn right. But baby yuuou've been bad. You don't get to yell at daddy, do I need to punish you?"

You whined. "Caaaas!" Then he slapped your thigh. "No, what's my name?" You where a little surprised, you'd never seen cas this dominant. "D-daddy."

Cas pinned your arms down "Better. Now you are gunna be a good girl okay? And if you do that daddy will make you feel good, but until then you do what I say, alright?"

You nodded. Cas looked you in the eye. "Okay, now, I need to know something." You looked him in the eye. "Yeah, anything." He kissed your forehead. "What is your safe word?"

You where confused. "My what? Why do I need that?" Cas caressed your face gently. "Because if the teasing or anything is just too much I need to know, that's my job. To take care of my baby girl."

"Hmph" you said. "Fine. I'll have to think of one. Umm... How about angel?" Cas sighed. "Why not? Angel it is."

Then Cas went back to kissing you. "Now, time to get busy hmm?" You moaned. "God yes please!" Cas smirked and said "If it gets to be to much tell me to stop okay?

You nodded. "Yeah, just cmon! I want you to fuck me!" Cas laughed. "Hah! You think it's gunna be that easy? No, I'm going to take my sweet time and tease you."

You whimpered. "Fine..." Cas kissed your nose. "Good girl. Now get up."

"What?" Cas looked at you sternly. "Don't ask questions. Get up."

You did as you where told and Cas pulled out a chair. "Sit." He said. When you did he got rope and a piece of cloth. You started breathing heavier. "P-please go easy on me ca-daddy." 

Cas said nothing as he started tying your arms and legs down. Then he put a blind fold on and straddled you. 

"Da-daddy please! I need to touch you!" Cas put a finger on your lips. "Not yet baby." You heard the ruffling of fabric and asked "What are you doing? I wanna know."

He kissed your neck. "I'm taking off my trench coat and suit." You wiggled underneath him. "Please do something!" 

Cas started kissing and biting and licking your neck. "Oh god!" You panted. "Please daddy!"

Then you heard Dean come in. "Hey Cas if your not busy..... I guess you are. Bye!"

Cas chuckled and kept kissing you. Then he stopped and got off of you. He began to rub your thighs up and down slowly. 

"Ahh, daddy please!" I need you so baaad! I can't do this teasing tonight, I need you please!" 

Cas heard true pleading in your voice. "Okay y/n, maybe later." He took off the blindfold and rope and kissed you. "I'm sorry Cas, I just, we've only done this once and I'd like to wait a little longer if that's alright.

Cas smiled. "It's fine, I promise."

"But we can still... You know?" You asked. Cas ran his hands up and down your body. "Of course."

And that night really sucked for Dean. Because he heard things he never wanted to hear from his best friends. And it went on for HOURS. It seemed to never stop! But eventually both of you stopped and well asleep, Cas holding you tightly whispering "Don't ever leave me again." "Okay Cas, I won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the no smut thing at the end. But I just couldn't think of anything for it and I was really REALLY tired.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any typos in the last chapter! I was falling sleep so you know how it goes... Please accept this update I worked on for four straight hours as a gift for the late updates. I won't be able to update for a while probably so this is for you guys. I'll be back in about two weeks, I go over to my dads every other weekend so it's easier to write there, my mom has a thing against fanfics. So please enjoy this!

When you woke up you felt like SHIT

"Cas..." You moaned. "I need an aspirin!"

Cas looked at you in alarm. "What's wrong?!" You groaned. "My stomach feels like crap."

Cas"s eyes widened. "Y-your not pr-pregnant are you??"

You rolled your eyes. "Course not. Since you forgot about a little thing called condemns I got the magical gift of birth control." You said waving your hands in an arc like a rainbow at the last word.

Cas sighed. "Thank heaven. I'll get you something." Cas left and came back with water and a pill. After you took it he sat next to you. 

You put your head in his lap and he ran his fingers through your hair. "Thank you Cas. What would I do without you?"

He kissed your forehead and said "Probably die a lonely virgin..." You have him a bitchface. "Yeah well you'd die only having fucked a reaper and Dean."

Cas looked shocked. "I haven't had intercourse with Dean!" You smirked. "But you would if you never met me." Cas rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm glad I met you."

You smiled. "Me too Cas. I'd be stuck banging Sam without you."

Cas's hand stopped. "Why Sam..?" You blushed. "Heh. We kinda had a moment while you where gone... But it's nothing! Don't worry!"

He pulled you upright. "Did you kiss him? Did you have SEX with him?!" You shook your head. "Of course not Cas! I promise! I only love you." You said as you hugged him.

He hugged you back. "You don't like him do you?" You smiled. "No Cas. I like him as a brother."

Castiel kissed your forehead. "Good. Because if he tried anything I would kill him." You rolled your eyes. "Thanks Cas. I'd kiss you but I don't know if I'm contagious." 

Cas kissed you. "I don't care. Your worth it." You did your best to smile. "Thanks Cas." Then Cas kissed you again. He slid his tongue into your mouth and you moaned. Even though you could get him sick he didn't seem to care about it.

He REALLY, didn't seem to care..... He ran his hands up and down your body. "Fuck y/n... Your so gorgeous!"

You tilted your head back as he kissed your neck. "Hey Cas... How come Gabe never visits?"

Cas stopped kissing you. "Erm... Let's talk about that later. I don't wanna ruin the moment." You rolled your eyes and smiled. "Fine. If you wanna bang a sick girl that's fine." 

Cas looked at you with concern. "Will you be okay? Do you feel good enough?" You kissed him. "I feel better now Cas." He smirked. "In that case..." He threw you down and kissed and but your neck. "Mmmm... Cas." You started breathing harder. "Please don't stop!" 

Cas took his shirt off and then yours. He didn't stop kissing you as he took off your pants along with his. "Y/n, your so fucking hot, what did I do to deserve you?" 

You ran your fingers through his hair. "It's because your an absolute angel Cas." He tilted his head at you. "But y/n, I fell. I am no longer an angel."

You gave him that "your so stupid" face. "Ask Dean about it later." You said kissing him. 

Cas was just about to take your bra off when someone came in.

"Jesus!" You yelled covering yourself up. Then you heard a low british voice say "Nope just me."

Your eyes widened. "CROWLEY?" Cas wrapped his arm protectively around you as the short British man walked toward you. You both where under the covers but you still felt exposed.

"Crowley," Cas growled. "What do you want?" Crowley sighed. "Nice to see you too Cas. Y/n" he said nodding towards you. "But I want so where to stay. He'll hasn't been to happy with me lately."

Cas said "Absolutely not." You had been putting your clothes in under the blankets, so you got up-fully dressed- and went over and hugged Crowley. "Cmon Cas! Look at him! That adorable little face wouldn't hurt us!" 

As you said that Crowley made the best smile he could scrounge up. "See?" You said. "Just give him a chance!"

Cas scowled but said "Fine. But if he screws up..."

You kissed Cas's cheek. "Yeah yeah he's gone. But don't worry! I'll give him some manner lessons and title be fine!"

It seemed like you had a new houseguest.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

Later that evening you and Cas where lying in bed. He was hugging you resting his chin on the top of your head. 

"So Cassie. What about Gabe?"

Cas stiffened a biting sighed. "He always teased me, he made fun of me for never having "occasion" and and he was a huge dick. So I said some things and we haven't talked since. And it was a while ago...."

You say up. "So you're the reason my otp hasn't happened?!"

Cas liked confused. "Your what?" You sighed. "Who I want to get together. Based on that one time the guys and I met him I think he'd be PERFECT for Sam!"

Cas sighed. "Well he can't come over, he'll never do it. He hates me."

You grabbed his face. "Then go call him and apologize!"

Cas shook his head. "He'd never let me live it down. No way."

You frowned. "Then no affection of any kind until you do!" Cas's eyes widened. "What?! Really?"

You nodded. "Really." Then you rolled over and fell asleep.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

When you woke up Cas wasn't there and you heard voices in the hall outside your door. 

You got up and went to look through the crack in the door and saw Cas and Gabe talking. 

You went out and have Gabe a hug. "Gabe! I haven't seen you in forever!" He hugged you back. "Hey there!"

You looked at Cas. "What's happening here?" Gabe smiled and said "Ah Cassie and I where just discussing whether I could stay or not! Right Cas?"

Cas nodded and you asked hopefully "So what'd you decide?" 

Gabe smiled. "You guys are gunna have a new roommate!" 

You cheered and hugged them both. Once Gabe left to get food you kissed Cas. "Thanks Cas. I figured you'd break after my threat."

He smiled and kissed you softly. "Anything for you."

You looked at him. "Does Gabe know about us...?"

Cas shook his head. "No, not yet."

You smiled and put your head on his shoulder. "Thanks Cas." 

It was gunna be very interesting having two new inhabitants in the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! Again, it will be a couple weeks before I can update again, but that's just how it's gunna have to be, sorry. But please enjoy this chapter guys. Also the spacing didn't work in this chapter, my phone sucks. So I apolagise.

You and Cas hadn't done much together since Gabe arrived. You didn't want him finding out about you guys yet. It was Cas's idea. He didn't like g That morning you woke up to a body flopping onto you. You groaned. "Castiel I swear to god if you don't get off me right now I won't even touch you for a week!" Then you heard a voice that was NOT Cas's. "Uhhh, what about my brother? You shot up. "Gabe! What are you doing??" He stared at you. "What are YOU doing with my baby brother? Are you guys a thing?" You blushed. "N-No! Why where you jumping on me?!" Gabe smiled. "That's how I wake my friends up." You shut your eyes and covered you face. "I'm glad I'm your friend Gabriel. Now go away. It's 6:00! He shook his head. "No way y/n. Your gunna tell me just what your doing with my brother. You shrank down under the covers. "Nothing...." He smiled as he sat on you. "Uh huh... So if I ask Dean about what's going on he'll say nothing?" Your eyes opened wide. "Fine! Yes, Castiel and I are dating..." Gabe smiled widely. "Seriously? Have you seen him without a shirt yet? He's got some fucking abs!!!" You pushed your mouth into a straight line and blushed. "Y-yeah..." Gabe smiled wider. "What exactly HAVE you guys done?!" You swallowed. "Not all that much... We did umm... Have sex." You said the last part quietly. Gabe gasped. "Really?? You did it with my baby BROTHER? Who was on top?" He smirked. You shrink further under the blankets. "Please leave..." Gabe hugged you and rolled around. "No way! Your my baby bros first girlfriend! This is awesome!" You finally started laughing as he rolled you around. "Okay, that's enough Gabe. I might as well get up and get Cas." Gabe smiled. "Oh really???" You glared at him. "Well at least I'm nice enough not to mention your crush in Sam!!" Gabe stopped smiling. "Excuse me? I-I don't like Sam!" You smirked. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone your secret." Gabe glared at you. "Okay, just go." ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ After brushing your teeth and hair you quietly entered Cas's room and shut the door. You got in the bed behind him in the bed and started kissing his neck softly. "Caaaas." You said in a singsong voice. "Get up Castiel, I have plaaans!" You kept kissing his neck until he began moving. "Mmm... What? Good morning y/n." You smiled and rolled him over to crawl on top of him and continued kissing him all over. He chuckled. "What's this all for?" You said "Gaberiel maayyyy have found out about us." Cas sat up. "What?!" You kissed him. "Its find Cas, he's really excited you won't die a little gay sorta virgin who's only fucked Dean." Cas looked confused. "Wha-Nevermind. I don't even care." Then he grabbed your face and pulled you down to kiss you. "Mmm! Cas... I love you." Cas smirked. "I know." He kissed your neck and wrapped his legs around your body. You sighed as he kissed your neck. Then he found your sweet spot and you gasped and he started sucking and biting it gently, but hard enough to leave a mark. "God Cas. Your really good at this." Cas smiled at you and grabbed your hips to flip you so that he was on top. You ran your hands through Cas's hair. "Do whatever you want Cas, you deserve it. Cas kissed you softy. "Really?" You nodded. "Yep. I'm aalll yours Cassie." Cas smiled and kissed you. "Thanks honey," then he leaned down to your ear. "But I think I'd rather wait until later so I can get ready." Then he licked up your neck to your ear and you said shakily "O-okay Cas! I think I can wait..." Cas smiled at you. That doesn't mean we can't have any fun right now. Then he kissed your neck and started taking off his shirt. You ran your finger down his bare chest. "Cas, did I ever tell you that you picked a GREAT vessel? Because it is hot!" Cas kissed you. "I could say the same about your body y/n, it's very appealing." You laughed. "Castiel your such a nerd!" Castiel smirked. "I thought that nerds where sexy though?" You kissed him. "Mmm, they are Cas. And you are the definition of sexy." You said as you kissed him. Then Cas began slowley pulling your shirt up. You groaned. "God Cas cNt you go any faster!?" Once he got it off he kissed inbetween your breasts. "Yes, but where's the fun in that?" You rolled your eyes and yanked his pants off to see his erection through his underwear. Then you smirked evilly at him and shoved him into his back as you started kissing down his chest. Once you got all the way down to his cock, you kissed his erection through his boxers. Cas gasped. "Agh! Holy f-fuck y/n!" You smirked at him. "Do you like that Cassie? Does it feel good when I kiss your cock?" Cas shut his eyes. "Yes y/n! It feels so good! Gah-need you so bad." You grabbed the hem with your teeth and slowley started pulling his boxers down. Castiel gasped as the air hit got huge erection. "Damn Cas, I never noticed how big you are until now..." He looked at you worriedly. "You don't have to, it's-Ahhh, holy shit..." You had licked up the bottom of his dick. You put the tip in your mouth and Cas moaned as you moved your tongue around it. Then you took all of it at once. Castiel screamed "Holy FUCK y/n!" You smiled as you bobbed your head up and down on him. Cas grabbed your hair. "Goddammit y/n, you feel so fucking good!" You kept running your tongue all over his cock until he said "Y/n, I-I'm gunna-FUCK!" He screamed as he came into your mouth. You swallowed and wiped your mouth with the back of your hand. Cas lay there panting. "Holy shit y/n... That was amazing. You smirked at him and stroked his dick. "Did you like that Cas? Did it feel good on your pretty dick? He breathed heavily. "Yes y/n, it felt so good!" You kissed him. "You wanna return the favor?" He thought a moment. "Hmmmm... Perhaps... Only if I get to do absolutely whatever I want with you later!" You laid down. "Sure! Just cmon Cas we haven't got all freaking day! Cas smirked and laid on top of you. He slowley took off your bra and jeans. The he licked down your stomach to your panties and admired you for a moment. You groaned. "Castiel! Touch me right now or so help me I will rip your dick off!" Cas just chuckled. "I'm just looking at my beautiful girlfriend. And, no you wouldn't, because then I couldn't fuck you." You glared at him. "Yeah? Well maybe I will, then I can go to Sam if I wanna be fucked. His dick is probably bigger anyway." Cas pinned your arms down roughly. "No, you won't! Now be a good little girl and stay quiet, because if you don't then I'm gunna tease the motherfucking SHIT out of you and your still going to have to pleasure me! Got it?!" You gulped and nodded. Cas would have been a little scary there if it weren't so damn sexy! Then he went down to your panties and pulled them down roughly. Then he shoved a finger into you and you screamed. "Fuck Cas!" He pumped his finger into you and added another one. "Ahh! Caaasss! P-please!" Then he removed his fingers and replaced them with his mouth. "Caaaaas!! I'm gu-gunna cum!" Then he stopped. "Wa-why'd you stop Cas!?" Cas lifted you up. "It's time to get up, I need food." The he got dressed and left you there on the bed. ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ After you got ready and brushed your hair and teeth AGAIN you went into the kitchen to see all the guys. You glared at Cas as you went and sat next to Crowley. "Hello boys." You said. Crowley looked over at you. "That's my line!" You stuck your tongue out at him. The rest of the day was awkward. You mostly hung out with Crowley. When Castiel asked about that night you told him you where going to bed. You where pissed at him for leaving you. You still loved Cas, but he was going to have to endure the silent treatment for a while, that was just unacceptable. So until then, you where gonna hang out with the guys, drink beer, and avoid Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, don't hate me for how it ended. I'm sorry! But I usually just let it sorts unfold as I wright it (which is why it's so horrible) and that's just where it took it. But I might wright a Dean fanfic too. So if you guys would tell me how the chapter was, and what you think of my idea in the comments please. I love all you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm sorry if how I left it last time upset you!!! I know it upset my friend, but I've worked extremely hard in this one for you. Please excuse any spelling mistakes, my phone had auto correct and I blame that. So please enjoy!

It was the day after the incident. 

You and the guys had been watching tv but then Cas had come in and it got too awkward, so you and your designated BFF Sammy went to a salad place for lunch.

It seemed appropriate since lettuce is the taste of sadness. 

As you sat in a booth across from each other Sam took your bowl from you.

"What the hell Sam?!"

He shook his head at you. "What are you doing y/n?"

"Well I WAS eating my disgusting salad. Then you took it."

Sam stared at you. "No, I mean with Cas. Your both so confused like this, you need to figure out what your going to do, Cas can't take a lot of this. 

As your best friend you had told Sam alone what Cas did.

Oh, and as your other best friend you may have told the king of hell.

You sighed as tears prickled the back of your eyes. "Sam... I don't know what to do! What he did was unacceptable but I still need Cas!"

Sam came over and sat beside you to put his arms around you. "It's okay y/n. It's all gunna work out alright?"

You leaned into Sam's shoulder. "Thanks Sammy."

He rested his chin on your head. "Do you wanna leave?"

You looked at him. "For what?"

He grinned. "Starbucks!!!"

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

As you and Sam sat outside and drank your coffee you suddenly said "So does anyone you like Gaberiel or just me?"

Sam choked on his drink. "WHAT?!"

You smirked at him. "I know these things Sammy, but it's okay, I won't tell anyone about your crush." You winked at him with the last part.

Sam sighed. "How did you find out?"

You made a "duh" face at him. "I'm s girl, we have this as an extra sense."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

You laughed even though inside you where crying. Nothing was okay, without Cas everything was horrible. You just couldn't be here anymore so, you'd leave.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

That night you decided to leave. You packed up a few things, and set off.

After a few minutes of walking through the woods you started crying.

A lot.

You'd never see your best friends again. Never see Cas again. You didn't even know where to go! Maybe go find Charlie, but she'd tell the guys...

It didn't matter. They'd all be better off without you anyway. You where just a drag on hunts because you where always focused on Cas.

But you'd miss them.....

You had been walking for hours and there was starting to be a little light. 

You where exhausted! You'd been walking none stop for hours.

Then you tripped. And it sounded BAD.

You heard a loud crack and screamed as you fell to the ground.

"FUCK!" You where definitely sure your right ankle was broken. You started crying all over again. 

"Dammit! I shouldn't have left..." You said to yourself. 

You propped yourself up on a tree. Maybe if you where lucky someone would find you.

Or if you weren't a monster would.

You doubted there where wendigos here, but there could be vamps or werewolf's. 

Even though you where in pain, you started to fall asleep. 

You tried to fight it so you could hit anything that tried to attack you, but you had no idea how you would.

So eventually you fell asleep.

Then not long later you woke up to something on your shoulder.

"Cas?" You mumbled. Then the squirrel from your shoulder ran off.

Tears prickled behind your eyes. You where tired, hungry, and lonely.

But REALLY hungry! 

It was probably about lunch time and you hadn't eaten since yesterday.

"Dammit somebody help me!" You screamed. Though you knew nobody could hear you.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

It was getting dark.

Well, it WAS dark. It was pitch black out.

You gave up on finding anyone and crawled around to try and make a fire.

After about twenty attempts you finally succeeded. 

You sat beside it, still in pain, wishing Cas, Sam, Dean, or even Crowley where there!

Then you heard footsteps. 

"Who's there?!" You called. You grabbed a rather pointy stick you found earlier. "I'm armed!"

You knew the stick wasn't much but whoever was there didn't know that.

Then you heard a familiar voice. 

"Y/n? Is that you?"

Your eyes widened. "Cas?!"

Then you saw Cas come out from some trees behind you. 

"Holy fuck Castiel!" You screamed as he ran to you.

He tackled you and kissed you roughly. It felt amazing, it seemed as if you hadn't felt that in years.

Tears poured from your eyes. "Cas! Oh my god."

You just sat there hugging him. 

Then you pulled away. "Cassie?"

You saw that Cas was crying. You where shocked, Cas NEVER cried.

He smiled at you. "Yeah y/n?"

"I think my ankles broken."

His eyes widened. "What?!" He carefully looked at your ankle.

"Shit, we might just have to try calling Gabe."

You hugged him, still crying. "Okay, you do it."

Cas got out his phone and texted Gabriel. A moment later the archangel appeared.

"Y/n! We looked everywhere for you!" He said, hugging you. 

"That's great." You said. "But my fucking ankles broken.

Gabe smiled. "That's easy enough to fix!"

He touched your ankle, for a moment it hurt, but then you could feel the bone being mended.

"Thanks Gabe, but I'm still tired and hungry. Can we go home?"

Once you guys got back to the bunker you saw Sam and Dean waiting on the couch looking anxious.

When Cas came in they liked up. Sam said "Hey Cas, you find-Holy shit y/n!" He screamed as he tackled you with a hug.

After hugging everyone and crap they sat you on the couch. You needed food.

Castiel wrapped you in a blanket and sat next to you. "Y/n, now that everyone's out of the room, you wanna tell me what happened?"

You didn't meet his eyes. "I left Cas, I hated the tension between us and I figured you'd all be better off without me." 

You started crying. "I don't know what I was thinking. I love you Cas! I don't wanna leave you! I'm so sorry!"

He smoothed your hair and kissed you. "It's alright y/n, I forgive you. And I love you too."

They got you good which you where more than happy to eat. Then everyone went to bed after you ate. 

Cas had put you in your bed and was leaving when you said "Wait, Cas?"

He liked back at you and saw your face. "You want me to stay here?"

You nodded and he smiled and crawled into bed with you.

You laid there hugging him with your leg over his. "Cas, I really don't know what to say. I can't apologize enough fo-"

Cas kissed you. "Just stop y/n, it's alright! I'm just happy to have you back."

You sighed and hugged him tighter. "I love you Cas, please don't ever leave me."

Castiel kissed your forehead. "I won't."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my friends. I'm sorry to tell you this but I think this fanfiction has come to an end. So if anybody actually liked it, I'm sorry. 

But I am infact working on a Dean fanfiction. It won't have any real smut in it but I figured I owed it to you guys to have another fanfic cuz this one sucked dick. Haha! Because it literally.... Never mind.

Anyway, I should post it within a couple weeks. The posting schedule should be the same. 

Anyway I'm sorry for all of my crap sucking.

But if you guys desperately wanted me to, I would do a destiel fic. Just comment what you want. Bye guys!


End file.
